


Такой же человек, как другие

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Psychopass





	Такой же человек, как другие

_20816819938197998469947863334486277028652245388453054842563945682092741961273801537852564845169 8519643907259916015628128546089888314427129715319317557736620397247064840935  
_ **Точное количество разрешенных комбинаций в го  
при игре на стандартном гобане размером 19×19**

В дверь позвонили на следующий вечер после того, как они похоронили Яей. Арата даже не спрашивал, кто: был уверен, что сейчас-то они с Кэем наконец поговорят. Но на пороге стоял тот человек из министерства иностранных дел, который первым, еще в ноябре, заговорил с Аратой о лисах. Снег, застрявший в его темных волосах, казался ранней сединой.  
— Я ненадолго, — сказал он вместо приветствия, будто привык, что людей при встрече с ним нужно успокаивать. Память услужливо подбросила Арате имя: Синья Когами.  
— Жаль, — беззаботно улыбнулся Арата. — Я бы с тобой всю ночь говорил. Все равно тут больше нечего делать.  
Он почувствовал холодок, будто окно в гостиной открылось и откуда-то из-за спины Когами повеяло сквозняком. Посторонился, пропуская гостя войти. Тот качнул головой, губы дрогнули, словно до того замерзли на улице, что изогнуться в улыбку не хватало сил.  
— А ты умеешь сходиться с людьми. — Когами прошел в гостиную, окинул ее равнодушным взглядом. Арату это не сбило с толку, ясно было, что ничего здесь не интересует позднего гостя, кроме него самого. Как бы ни смещался Когами, Арата все время оставался в поле его зрения.  
— Да, — кивнул он, — это у меня с детства. Особый талант.  
Еще отец пытался бороться с этим, но без толку: от осознания, что он может понравиться любому встречному, Арата делал все наоборот. А поскольку он и правда неплохо чувствовал людей, они обычно довольно быстро обижались. Теперь порой хотелось от этого избавиться, но все получалось само, без всякого сознательного усилия. Стоило на мгновение отвлечься, задуматься — и Арата произносил самую вопиющую бестактность на свете, зачастую не имея ни малейшего представления о том, в чем она состоит.  
— Нашел чем гордиться, — пожал плечами Когами.  
Его внимание, конечно, привлек кузов седана посреди гостиной. Когами обошел синюю машину, погладил капот.  
— Любишь старые тачки?  
— Люблю в ней спать. Это семейная реликвия, дед ее купил на первую зарплату в огромный кредит. Потому что одна девчонка в старшей школе сказала, что выйдет за него замуж, когда он купит машину. Это был такой ответ “никогда”, но дед его понял буквально.  
— И они поженились? — Когами присел на край старого дивана — осторожно, будто опасался, что тот под ним провалится. Вид у дивана и правда был неказистый, хотя в каком-нибудь винтажном магазине за него отдали бы полсостояния. Тебе давно следовало бы распродать все это и съехать отсюда, не раз твердил ему Кэй.  
Арата рассмеялся.  
— Конечно, нет. С горя он собрался утопиться прямо в машине, но по дороге встретил мою бабушку, которая сбежала из дома, потому что не собиралась выходить замуж за сына партнера своего отца, жирного придурка. Не помню, чтобы она его когда-то называла иначе. Вот прожил человек жизнь, умер давно, может, сделал кучу хороших дел, а какой-то сопляк его до сих пор называет жирным придурком, понятия не имея, как еще его можно было бы назвать.  
— Никому нет дела до чужих людей. — Упершись локтем в колено, Когами щелкнул зажигалкой, сигарета возникла у него в пальцах будто из воздуха. — Только до того, что они делают в твоей жизни.  
— Это-о… — Арата поморщился, как делал обычно, когда память сопротивлялась, не отдавала искомого сразу, — да, Мо Янь.  
Если Когами и проверял его или пытался демонстративно вести себя невежливо, у него пока неважно получалось: табачный дым всегда казался Арате забавным. Не вкусным, но и не противным.  
— “Перевоспитание”, последний недописанный роман, уже после того, как его лишили всех государственных наград и выгнали из союза писателей, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Арата, удобно устроившись на ковре у переднего колеса, и вздохнул: — Но хоть убей не помню, за что.  
Взгляд Когами задержался на нем подольше.  
— Сам не знаю, попалось старое издание.  
— По-английски? — уточнил Арата.  
Когами кивнул.  
— Я так и не научился бегло читать по-английски, — признался Арата. — Никогда не делал того, что требовало слишком больших усилий.  
Их разговор все больше походил на причудливую партию в го, путь “нашел чем гордиться” был для Когами уже отрезан. Небольшая пауза перед тем, как он заговорил, свидетельствовала: обнаружилось это только сейчас. Легкая складка на лбу, на том самом месте, где и так пролегала глубокая морщина, говорила о том, что все это навевает дурные воспоминания, от которых Когами давно старается избавиться.  
— Такие люди обычно плохо кончают. Но Аканэ в тебя верит. Она считает тебя хорошим человеком.  
— А ты? — спросил Арата, отрезая себе возможность спрашивать о таинственном старшем инспекторе. Но таким вопросом он бы только помог собеседнику усилиться снаружи.  
— Пришел посмотреть, — ответил Когами. — Никто не может толком ответить, что такое менталист.  
Тут он все-таки преуспел, Арата с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь резкое в ответ. Он представил себе рвущийся с губ ответ надутым и покрашенным черной краской презервативом и сразу же перехотел грубить.  
— Я сделаю кофе, — вместо этого сказал он, поднимаясь.  
Деревянные ступеньки привычно скрипели под босыми ногами, шершавые и теплые. Арата включил кофеварку, ее жужжания хватило, чтобы пошел дождь. Когами внизу не шевелился, только его рука двигалась, вынимая и вкладывая в губы дымящуюся сигарету. Дым под дождем не расходился по комнате, а складывался в силуэт, сидящий рядом с Когами. В воздухе запахло прелыми колосьями и мокрой землей. Арата посмотрел под ноги и зажмурился, потряс головой, приходя в себя. Подхватил две полных кружки, долил в одну из них, себе, молока. Помедлил немного и бухнул в кружку Когами две полных ложки тростникового сахара.  
— Ты не спросил, как я пью кофе, — отметил Когами, отхлебнув. Сигарету он потушил об оторванную крышку пачки, куда до того стряхивал пепел.  
— Ты хотел знать, что такое менталист, — улыбнулся Арата, уселся на пол в позу лотоса,, упершись локтями в колени.  
— Мне говорили, это просто очень развитая наблюдательность и хорошая память. Но это никак не отвечает на вопрос, откуда ты узнал, что я люблю сладкий черный кофе.  
— Я не знаю, откуда это берется, — качнул головой Арата. — В этом весь смысл. Хорошая наблюдательность помноженная на хорошее образование, помогает быть детективом, но не менталистом. Для того, чтобы сказать тебе: ты был хорошим детективом, мне нужно просто вспомнить все, что я слышал раньше в Бюро и не задумывался до сих пор, о ком я это слышал. Для того, чтобы сварить тебе кофе, мне нужно понять тебя изнутри.  
— Я преступник, — сказал Когами тоном, каким мог бы сказать: я брюнет. Никакой полумеры, никакого “латентный”. — Ты часто думаешь как преступник?  
— Преступник такой же человек, как другие, — улыбнулся над чашкой Арата. — Просто его считают вредным для общественного порядка. Преступившим предел безопасности. Как Мо Янь, когда он окончательно перестал быть хорошим китайцем. У нас он тоже, кстати, запрещен — понятия не имею, это потому, что он все-таки остался китайцем, или просто пишет слишком депрессивно. Тут ведь еще Дюркгейм пытался доказывать: если волшебным образом уничтожить или перевоспитать всех воров и убийц, общество немедленно назовет вредным что-то еще, что раньше вообще не считалось преступлением. Потому что людям нужна отрицательная социальная модель. Без нее не выйдет полноценного общества.  
Когами освоился на диване, откинулся на спинку, допив кофе.  
— Можешь стряхивать прямо туда, — кивнул Арата на пустую чашку: появления в чужих пальцах второй сигареты он не пропустил. Ладони у Когами были красивые, длинные, но не хрупкие.  
— Тебя самого от этого релятивизма не укачивает? — спросил он, прикурив.  
— Я предпочитаю называть это универсализмом, — парировал Арата. — Мы же, в конце концов, не первое общество, которое связывает феномен преступности с физиологическими характеристиками человека, которые можно с точностью измерить и, главное, предсказать, а значит, до определенной меры предупредить. Но тут Сивилла, похоже, основательно зажевала свой хвост, выбросив за пределы своих предупредительных способностей всех, кого она не может измерить.  
Когами затянулся, пожалуй, слишком медленно.  
— Таких, как ты, — выпустил он из себя вместе с дымом. — Асимптоматиков.  
— Не только. — Арата отставил недопитый кофе в сторону, устроил подбородок на сплетенных пальцах. — Таких, как Биврест. У меня с ним те же проблемы, что у Сивиллы. Что бы ни узнавал о нем, никак не могу почувствовать. Знаешь, как эти слепые из байки, которые ощупали слона с трех сторон и решили, что это три совершенно разных животных.  
До сих пор ни один искусственный интеллект в мире так и не научился гарантированно обыгрывать человека в го: простого перебора вариантов не хватало, их, говорят, было больше, чем атомов во вселенной. Не существовало надежных алгоритмов того, как истощать противника или как делиться, чтобы получить больше. Машины умели оптимизировать усилия, но ни черта не смыслили в гармонии. Для этого требовались живые игроки, способные направлять обсчитывающий ресурс в верную сторону. Арата наконец осознал, что его задевало все это время, мешало сосредоточиться на Когами: идиотская надежда, что в дверь вот-вот позвонят, и напряженное ожидание неловкости, которая непременно последует за этим. Пора было смириться с тем, что никто больше не придет. Кэй наверняка уже поужинал дома, потом они с Майей сели рядом, посмотрели телевизор. Она мягко погладила его колено, он накрыл ее ладонь своей, как люди, которым настолько много нужно сказать друг другу, что проще опять помолчать.  
— Для этого Сивилла завела нас, — сказал Когами.  
Сквозь шум дождя Арата едва его услышал, темного человека без лица, застывшую по стойке “смирно” молнию. От волглой земли несло кровью. Распирало от чувства нехватки чего-то, такого давящего удушья, словно легким перестало хватать воздуха, сколько его ни глотай. Никого не было рядом, но все смотрело. Само небо взвешивало и осуждало его, и плевало в него дождем, навсегда изгоняя. Никаким солнцем было не прогреть зияющую дыру на месте, где только что оно было, но теперь даже слова такого не осталось, чем же было оно. Арата с большим трудом сосредоточился на ощущении своего тела: на жестком ворсе ковра, на растекающейся под ногой луже из опрокинутой чашки. Он сам лежал на полу, подтянув ноги к груди, и не сразу понял, что рядом есть кто-то еще, кто трясет его, похлопывает по щекам. От обиды, что это не Кэй, в глазах стояли слезы, сквозь них Когами был чем-то даже похож на Кэя, от этого сдерживать их было все сложнее.  
— Это не приступ. — Арата вымучил улыбку. — Не эпилепсия, ничего такого. Не волнуйся. Не надо!  
Подхватив на руки, легко, как ребенка, Когами перенес его на диван. Расстегнул воротник рубашки — Арата запоздало сообразил, что так и остался с тех пор, как вернулся домой из крематория, в белой рубашке и черных брюках, только носки с галстуком снял, а потом устал раздеваться дальше. Так и провалялся больше суток на диване, то бессмысленно листая новости в планшете, то подремывая, то читая какую-то случайную ерунду, пока в дверь наконец не позвонили.  
Прохладные пальцы слегка прижали сонную артерию, меряя пульс.  
— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Арата, вышло как-то совсем жалко. — Просто не каждый день теряю друзей.  
Когами убрал руку, но сам из поля зрения не убрался, сел на пол рядом. От него убойно несло дымом, как будто весь он был не человек, а спрессованный дым, уже давным-давно.  
— Я много лет ее знал, — тихо начал он и осекся. Посмотрел на Арату слишком пристально. Никакой Когами не был дым, когда так смотрел. В чем бы сам себя годами ни убеждал.  
— Твой напарник, — сказал Когами.  
— Мой напарник, — отозвался Арата без всякого выражения. — Ты же о нем пришел сюда говорить.  
— Ему все еще можно помочь, — неестественно мягко сказал Когами. Ему, конечно, хотелось верить.  
— Ты не хочешь ему помогать. Ты хочешь его использовать. Не думаю, что сумею тебе помешать.  
— Как давно он работает на Биврест? Когда это началось?  
— Он не работает на Биврест, — устало ответил Арата. За это он не любил го: чужая сжимающая игра неизменно сбивала его с толку. Ресурсов на прыжок в центр и разделение чужих камней было слишком мало, никакой другой разумной защиты не существовало. — Биврест его использует. В этом вы похожи. Все, что вы видите, вы рассматриваете с точки зрения пригодности для своих целей...  
— Я думал, ты не можешь его почувствовать.  
— ...но самое забавное, вы сами ничего для себя не хотите. И ты, и Биврест — одинаково послушные инструменты в чужих руках.  
Когами отстранился, закурил.  
— Тебе не от меня его надо защищать.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Арата и, перевернувшись на бок, уперся рукой в диван, медленно сел. Запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошил их, подергал немного. — Я думаю, ты и сам спрашиваешь у себя иногда: а могло ли случиться иначе? Могли ли мы встретиться как-то так, чтобы ничего этого не произошло. Ни со мной, ни с ним. Чтобы мы, например, никогда не узнали друг друга. Или узнали, но помешали друг другу сделать все то, что заложило между нами пропасть, в которую свалились-то в итоге мы оба. Возможно, и о тебе так кто-то думает.  
Лицо Когами затвердело. Арата отвел взгляд от его пепельно-сизых глаз, пока насовсем не провалился в стылую грозу. Что бы об Арате ни говорили, про себя он всегда знал, когда по-настоящему следует останавливаться.  
— Я знаю, что он умрет, убивая Биврест. Тот Кэй, которого я знаю. Мы с ним дали одно обещание друг другу два года назад, а он всегда выполняет обещания. Сейчас он думает, что я сделал это нарочно. Сделал его оружием. Рано или поздно он додумается в эту сторону до того, что это я заставил его пойти на сделку с кем-то из конгрессменов Бивреста. Это страшно его взбесит, и тогда Кэй сделает что-то непоправимое. А опомнившись от этого — пойдет убивать Биврест. Возомнив себя единственным по-настоящему на это способным.  
— Я не позволю ему умереть, — тихо, но веско сказал Когами. Поднялся и размашистым шагом вышел из комнаты, не прощаясь. Негромко хлопнула входная дверь. Арату прошибло испариной, он бессильно откинулся на спинку дивана, запрокинул голову. Все тело, от кончиков пальцев до подбородка, мелко трясло.  
— Ты так и не понял, что такое менталист, — прошептал Арата.  
Он никак не мог определиться, чего хочет больше: плакать или смеяться. Поднялся, по-стариковски покряхтывая, добрел до входной двери и уперся в нее лбом. Никакого решения так и не пришло. Где-то внутри, между лопатками, пульсировали обожженные края сквозной дыры. В нее, казалось Арате, если бы получилось так изогнуться, удалось бы просунуть кулак. Она была похожа на глаз, пустоту в сосредоточении камней, необходимую для их выживания.  
Он вернулся в гостиную, поднял галстук со спинки кресла, надел его на шею и, теребя длинный конец, пошел бродить по дому. Знакомить каждую стену, каждый угол со своим саднящим одиночеством.


End file.
